This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for remote imaging of underwater objects. More particularly, this invention relates to a method for detecting and imaging underwater objects using a novel imaging lidar (light detection and ranging) system.
There is a continuing need to develop methods of detecting underwater targets from remote locations (e.g. airborne) and over relatively short time periods. This is of particular importance in the case of certain military applications where, for example, the detection of moored mines from helicopters and other aircraft is vital to ensuring safe seas. Presently, cumbersome and time consuming wire line devices must be used. These devices are lowered into the water and of course, are easily subject to damage and loss. Also, wire line devices make target searching relatively slow and can only detect targets without providing visual imaging.
In addition to detection of underwater mines, other military applications for underwater target detection systems include the detections of submarines and communication buoys. There are also a number of civilian applications for an accurate system for remote detection of underwater objects.
Unfortunately, no workable system for the remote detection and imaging of objects underwater (or objects obscured by other media such as ice, snow, fog, smoke, and dust) is known which obtains accurate and precise imaging over short time periods and from a variety of remote platforms including aircraft, ships and submarines.